Треугольник
by Evil from Hyperborea
Summary: ГП/Ромильда Вейн; ГП/Чжоу Чанг. Ромильда не слыла умной среди знакомых, но умела брать своё. И если она решила, что Гарри Поттер принадлежит ей, её не остановит ни безразличие Гарри, ни наличие соперницы — Чжоу Чанг. Скорее, наличие соперницы ей поможет.


Disclaimer: Поттериана и её герои принадлежат мадам Роулинг. Я использую их в некоммерческих целях.

УГОЛ ПЕРВЫЙ

Ромильду Вейн с третьего курса Гриффиндора даже подруги за глаза называли дурой, но, возможно, ошибались.

То есть она наверняка не была умна в том плане, какой ценят профессора на лекциях: не знала разницы между волчьей отравой и клобуком монаха, не могла превратить черепашку в чайник. Так её и распределили не в Когтевран – пусть воронята грызут гранит науки, а у гриффиндорки её возраста найдутся дела поинтереснее.

К тому же на интуицию Роми никогда не жаловалась. И как-то сразу поняла, что настал её счастливый час, когда тем утром застала Гарри Поттера одного в гостиной факультета. Будто её добрая фея пораньше подняла из тёплой постели в нужный день.

Увидев Гарри на диванчике у камина, Ромильда поспешила к нему, на полпути остановилась у настенного зеркала, довольно осмотрела себя (волосы густые, блестящие, тёмные; грудь понемногу да растёт). Пригладила выбившуюся прядку, на цыпочках подошла к Гарри и уселась рядом на диванчик.

- Доброе утро! – она улыбнулась фирменной Рекламной Улыбкой, предметом её гордости.

- Добрутр, - буркнул Гарри, и только потом посмотрел, кто с ним заговорил. – Привет, эээ…

- Ромильда, - пришла на помощь она. – Или просто Роми – как Роми Шнайдер.

- Ромильда, - облегчённо повторил Гарри, радуясь, что ему не придётся спрашивать имя девушки, которая учится с ним третий год. Даже он понимал, что это будет как-то бестактно.

- Рано встал? – спросила Ромильда.

- Рано, - коротко ответил Гарри.

- Ещё вчера или уже сегодня? – спросила Роми.

- Скорее сегодня.

- Гарри, да ты вообще ложился? – наивно хлопнула ресницами Ромильда. Сама она точно знала, что не ложился – видок у Гарри был помятый.

- Так, подремал, - пожал плечами Гарри. – Сидел здесь, думал.

- О чём?

- О жизни.

- Поняяятно, - протянула Роми с очень сочувствующим видом. Она доверительно наклонилась к Гарри и заметила, как он стрельнул глазками куда-то пониже её шеи. – Всё из-за Чжоу, да?

- Откуда ты знаешь? То есть, ты о чём? – Гарри отпрянул от неё как от василиска.

Роми знала, что по жизни не всегда стоит говорить правду. И сейчас она решила, что лучше промолчать о том, как она внимательно и ревниво следила за всеми женщинами, приближавшимся к её Гарри ближе чем на три метра.

- Да я просто так заметила, - ответила она. – Что случилось, Гарри? Вы были такой красивой парой.

- Правда? – удивился Гарри.

- А то! – с энтузиазмом соврала Ромильда. – Так приятно было смотреть на вас. Я очень радовалась, что у тебя с ней всё хорошо. А теперь… вы что, расстались?

Гаррик и Кин не одобрили бы её игры, но Гарри не так избаловали лестью, чтобы он научился её различать.

- Да я даже не знаю! – он сердито тряхнул рукой. – Я пытался с ней поговорить, но мне не удаётся застать её одну – она будто меня избегает, а говорить об этом при её подружках, - он содрогнулся от ужаса, представив такой разговор. – После того, как чёртова Мариэтта сдала нас Амбридж, мы поссорились – это ведь Чжоу привела её в отряд. Я бы и хотел помириться, а вот никак. И она прячется, и у меня тоже мало времени, с этими отработками у Амбридж, чтоб её, - он потёр руку.

- Ты хочешь с ней помириться? – спросила Ромильда.

- С Чжоу?

- Ну не с Амбридж же, Гарри! – всплеснула руками Ромильда.

- Хочу, наверно, - как-то без энтузиазма отозвался Гарри. – Конечно, хочу. Это же моя девушка.

Он уже и сам был не рад, что столько рассказал почти незнакомому человеку, но не мог остановиться: когда она призналась, что радовалась за них с Чжоу, Гарри почувствовал вину; как будто он обидел ещё и Ромильду, поссорившись с Чжоу. Теперь он почему-то хотел оправдаться перед ней. К тому же, ему просто надо было высказаться, и Рон с Гермионой в этом случае как-то не казались подходящими слушателями.

- Тогда я могу помочь, - почти интимно шепнула Роми, опять наклонившись к нему.

- Что? – растеряно переспросил Гарри, опять невольно роняя взгляд на формы Ромильды. Покраснев, он тут же отвёл глаза и из-за этого проглядел торжествующую улыбку Роми.

- Чжоу не хочет говорить с тобой, но она наверняка захочет посплетничать со мной, - терпеливо объяснила Ромильда. – Ну знаешь, наши девчачьи разговоры. А я тогда объясню ей, что вам надо поговорить… разобраться с отношениями… что нехорошо так тебя мучать.

- Ты вправду это сделаешь? – спросил Гарри, глядя на Ромильду с новообретённым уважением. – Тебе же это только лишняя морока.

- Ну если ты действительно так хочешь помириться, - Роми слегка выделила голосом «так», - то я должна помочь. А для чего ещё нужны друзья? Правда, Гарри?

- Конечно, - осторожно согласился он.

- Тогда жди, а я постараюсь помочь твоему горю, - Ромильда снова пустила в ход Рекламную Улыбку. – Только ты пока никому ничего не говори – пусть это будет наш секрет.

Она склонилась к Гарри и чмокнула его в щёку.

- Ну, я пойду. Не волнуйся, всё будет хорошо, - и она вышла из гостиной, оставив слегка обалдевшего Гарри потирать щёку.

- Почему такая красавица и одна в такую рань? – шутливо окликнула её Полная Дама.

- О, мэм, не волнуйтесь, теперь я недолго буду одна, - хихикнула Ромильда.

УГОЛ ТРЕТИЙ

Поттера она отловила вечером после занятий. Роми подкараулила пятый курс Гриффиндора, когда тот возвращался в гостиную с занятия Амбридж, выразительно подмигнула Гарри длинными ресницами и жестом показала следовать за ней. Гарри под каким-то предлогом отстал от сокурсников, и они остались вдвоём в пустом коридоре.

- Ну? – нетерпеливо спросил Гарри и сразу смутился, поняв свою грубость. – Ой, привет, Ромильда.

- Роми, - поправила девушка, позабавленная смущением Гарри.

- Роми, - согласился он. – Извини, не хотел грубить. Но ты что-нибудь узнала?

- Твоё дело – верняк! – улыбнулась ему Роми (естественно, фирменной улыбкой). – Я договорилась с Чжоу. Через десять минут на Астрономической башне.

Лицо Гарри медленно расползлось в улыбке.

- Роми, ты – гений! Огромное тебе спасибо, - он решительно шагнул к ней. Неизвестно, чего он хотел – возможно, пожать её дружескую руку; но Ромильда решила за него. Она подалась навстречу и крепко обвила Гарри мягкими руками. На лице Гарри улыбка сменилась сложным выражением – ситуация его и радовала, и жутко конфузила. Наконец Ромильда отпустила его.

- Ну, иди. Не заставляй девушку ждать, - она ласково подтолкнула его в спину.

Гарри добежал от гостиной Гриффиндора до Астрономической башни за рекордные три минуты. Он взлетел по ступенькам, думая, что опоздает. Но Чжоу не было.

«Ну, все они опаздывают на свидания», - постарался успокоить себя Гарри, но внутри у него защемило подозрение, что Роми что-то перепутала и никто не придёт. Холодный ветер задувал ему под мантию – весна в этом году выдалась холодной; Гарри пришло в голову, что по вечерам на вершине открытой всем ветрам башни холодновато для свиданий.

Наконец Чжоу тихо выступила из темноты проёма. Гарри не мог не залюбоваться ею, как когда впервые на квиддичном матче, но сейчас ему пришла в голову неуместная мысль: Чжоу чем-то походила на Ромильду – блестящими тёмными волосами и внимательными тёмными глазами.

Эти глаза обежали Гарри, и Чжоу тихо сказала:

- Здравствуй, Гарри.

- Привет, - каким-то чужим голосом ответил Гарри. Он подошёл поближе, но Чжоу отодвинулась и упёрла взгляд в пол, совсем обескуражив его.

- Мы давно не виделись, - попытался начать разговор Гарри. – Я понимаю, ты занята, да и у меня отработки…

- Да, отработки, - глухо повторила Чжоу, всё так же не смотря на Гарри. Кажется, она едва слышала его, погрузившись в невесёлые мысли.

Гарри вдруг понял, что ему нечего сказать Чжоу. Он отчаянно надеялся, что она не ударится в слёзы, как бывало раньше: он боялся, что в таком случае позорно сбежит, как василиск бежит от петушиного крика. Всё было неправильно, и Гарри хотел только скорее оборвать этот бессмысленный разговор. Любой ценой.

- У нас произошло много плохого в последнее время, - опять начал он. – Не знаю, кто виноват…

- Гарри, послушай меня, - перебила его Чжоу, наконец-таки подняв глаза. Гарри почти ожидал увидеть в них блеск – но они были сухими и смотрели необычно уверенно.

- Я не буду плакать, не бойся, - вдруг улыбнулась Чжоу.

- У меня что, всё на лице написано? – улыбнулся в ответ Гарри.

- Иногда да, - хмыкнула Чжоу, но улыбка тут же сбежала с её лица. – Гарри, я много думала о нас. Ты не знаешь, кто виноват – это и неважно. Мариэтта, твой отряд… Дело не в тебе, просто мне надо было разобраться в себе. И я поняла, что нам лучше оставить всё как было до начала этого года.

- То есть, расстаться? – спокойно переспросил Гарри. Он уже даже не нервничал: ему казалось, что говорят не они с Чжоу, а персонажи банального любовного романа.

- Да, так будет лучше для нас, - подтвердила Чжоу. В чертах её лица отчётливей чем прежде проступило что-то жесткое, восточное, азиатское.

- Да, конечно, ты права, - согласился Гарри.

Чжоу помялась, будто хотела что-то ещё добавить, но не знала, что. Теперь, когда она высказала всё, её твёрдость куда-то улетучилась.

- Спокойной ночи, Гарри, - тихо сказала она, снова отведя взгляд.

- Спокойной ночи, - ответил он. – Прости.

- Не за что, - пробормотала она и быстро, быстро, почти бегом застучала каблуками вниз по ступенькам.

Гарри прислонился к парапету. Он устал, и на душе было мерзко, но ему не было ни больно ни грустно от произошедшего, будто ничего важного и не случилось; и от такой бесчувственности он ощущал отвращение к самому себе.

Каблуки снова застучали по ступенькам, и на секунду Гарри подумал, что это вернулась Чжоу. Но на башню поднялась Ромильда.

- Чжоу ушла, - объяснил Гарри.

- Я знаю. Ты не сердись, но я вас подслушивала, - мягко сказала Ромильда. – Я переживала, как всё пройдёт. Ты не сердишься?

- Нет, - честно ответил Гарри. – Ты много сделала для меня, Роми.

«Больше, чем ты знаешь, Гарри», - подумала Ромильда.

- Всё вышло не так, - сказала она и шмыгнула носом. - Я всё испортила.

Гарри решил, что если немедленно не придёт на помощь, ему всё-таки придётся иметь дело с женским плачем.

- Нет, ты мне помогла. У нас с Чжоу ничего не вышло, и я понял это благодаря тебе, -Гарри подошёл к Ромильде и положил руку ей на плечо. – Всё нормально. Мне просто надо отвлечься: думаю, Амбридж и Снейп пойдут мне навстречу и устроят такую сладкую жизнь, что будет не до переживаний.

Ромильда прыснула. Гарри облегчённо выдохнул.

- Значит, ты хочешь отвлечься? – она лукаво посмотрела на него снизу вверх, и у Гарри что-то ёкнула под сердцем. – Как ты думаешь, я лучше, чем Снейп или Амбридж?

Гарри растеряно кивнул:

- Да. А что?

- Ну так давай ты отвлечёшься со мной, а не с ними, - Ромильда пояснила терпеливо, как малому ребёнку. Я слышала, ты знаешь Хогвартс как свои пять пальцев; покажешь мне парочку секретных мест?

Северус Снейп в первом часу ночи спускался в подземелья, когда услышал шум в одном из ближних коридоров. Летящим шагом он поспешил туда: в его печальной жизни было слишком мало радостей, чтобы отказаться от удовольствия снять баллы с возможного нарушителя. Всё ж какое-то развлечение.

Он осветил волшебным огоньком коридор. Тот был пуст, но цепкий взгляд заметил, что один из портретов на стене висит довольно косо.

Северус только собирался проверить свою догадку, когда портрет отъехал в сторону, и прямо Снейпу под ноги вывалилась хохочущая черноволосая девушка в косо застёгнутой мантии.

- Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора, мисс Вейн, - каркнул он. – Конечно, гриффиндорцы выше соблюдения школьных правил. Или вы настолько глупы, что не можете запомнить час отбоя, мисс?

Против его ожиданий, Ромильда ничуть не испугалась.

- Ой, что-то мы и правда засиделись! – улыбнулась она идиотской улыбкой, какие бывают в маггловских рекламах. – Идём, Гарри!

Из чёрной дыры за портретом шагнул Гарри Поттер собственной персоной. Обычно Снейп не стеснял себя в выражениях в его присутствии, но сейчас от удивления позабыл все колкости. Поттер выглядел… необычно.

Ну, что его мантия тоже была неправильно застёгнута и пахла духами, вечно растрёпанные волосы окончательно превратились в воронье гнездо, лицо раскраснелось, губы были испачканы помадой, а на шее горел засос – этого вполне можно ожидать, если кого-то застукали с девушкой посреди ночи в укромном местечке. Необычным было совершенно обалдевшее состояние Поттера: будто нежданное счастье так шандарахнуло его по голове, что выбило остатки ума (при условии, что такие остатки вообще были, в чём Снейп сомневался).

- Здасьте, профессор Снейп, - глупо улыбаясь, на ходу поздоровался Гарри, будто самый ненавистный учитель не застал его в неудобный момент. Мысли его явно были далеко.

На глазах у Снейпа смеющаяся Ромильда утащила пошатывающегося Поттера вдаль по коридору. Северус ещё долго слышал эхо её хохота в пустых пространствах Хогвартса. Только когда шум стих, он понял, что забыл снять баллы с Поттера.

- Ещё два года, - пробормотал профессор. – Ещё два года с ним.

Иногда умереть от руки Волдеморта не казалось Снейпу плохой идеей.

УГОЛ ВТОРОЙ

Чтобы Чанг согласилась пооткровенничать с соплёй на три года младше, Ромильде пришлось прямо сказать, что её прислал Гарри (это было не совсем ложью).

- Гарри хочет поговорить? – резко спросила Чжоу. – И поэтому он послал тебя, а не пришёл сам?

- Ты же знаешь, какой он робкий, - доверительно шепнула Ромильда. - Он не хочет говорить, если рядом чужие, а тебя ему не застать одну.

Чжоу выглядела виноватой:

- Я пока не хотела встречаться с ним наедине. Я просто не готова.

- А он переживает, - укорила её Роми.

- И что он от меня хочет? – сухо спросила Чжоу.

– Знаешь, он решил, что вам лучше... разойтись; он говорит, что не заслуживает тебя. Ты понимаешь, какая у него жизнь: Амбридж, пожиратели и даже Сама-Знаешь-Кто, - Роми перешла на театральный шёпот. – И все его близкие из-за него в опасности, как это вышло с вашим отрядом… и с Седриком.

- Молчи. Не говори о Седрике! – зло оборвала её Чжоу. – Значит, он собирается со мной порвать?

- Боюсь, что да, - сочувственно ответила Ромильда. – Но я уже говорила, какой Гарри неловкий в таких вещах: он не может сказать тебе, потому что боится обидеть, да и вообще стесняется таких разговоров. Но что это я за него говорю, - всплеснула руками она. – Ты лучше встреться с ним сама. Скажем, через часик на Астрономической башне – тебя устроит.

- Сойдёт, - сказала Чжоу. – Знаешь, я сама думала о нас с ним. Он такой гриффиндорец – много заботится о посторонних и маловато – о своих. Ты сама сказала, он приносит неприятности…

Ромильда охотно поддакнула.

- Пожалуй, Гарри прав: у нас с ним не выйдет ничего хорошего, - вздохнула Чжоу.

- Жаль, что он боится тебе это сказать, - сказала Ромильда как бы между делом, но сама затаила дыхание: попадётся ли Чанг в её ловушку?

- Я могу сказать что надо не хуже него, - отрезала Чжоу, которую наполнила какая-то уверенность в себе. – Если ждать, пока он сам созреет, я и за сто лет не дождусь.

«К тому же, одно дело, если тебя бросает Гарри Поттер; другое, если ты бросаешь самого Гарри Поттера. Нет, я даже сделаю так, что обо мне будут говорить с завистью – лишь бы эта дурочка не проболталась», - подумала Чжоу.

- Ромильда, - дружелюбно сказала она, - ты мне так помогла. Только пожалуйста, не говори никому то, что сказала мне. Пусть у нас будет маленький секретик.

- Я могила, - торжественно поклялась Роми и в кои-то веки собиралась сдержать слово. Хотя то, что Чжоу попросила её хранить тайну почти так же, как сама Ромильда – Гарри, было очень забавно. Роми едва смогла удержать смешок. Что ей надо сделать теперь? Подслушать, как Гарри поговорит с Чжоу – вдруг что пойдёт не по плану.

Но всё пройдёт как надо. Хотя Ромильда обожала дешёвое чтиво про любовные треугольники, в жизни она не собиралась делить своего героя ни с кем. Чжоу уйдёт – третья лишняя в жизни Роми и Гарри; и она выступит на сцену как утешительница. В том, что она сможет завлечь Гарри, Ромильда не сомневалась.

Те, что за глаза называли её дурой, наверняка ошибались.


End file.
